Talk:The Thirteen Unsubs
Season 12 I'm really curious to know if Season 12 is going to be focused on these guys... DarkMattX259 (talk) 22:07, May 6, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 :I believe Erica Messer confirmed it will indeed be the case. Season Twelve = excitement for me! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:09, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Perfect! DarkMattX259 (talk) 22:17, May 6, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 Theories I have some theories regarding The Thirteen Unsubs: 1. Peter Lewis will be the last one to be caught (that is if he does before Season 12 ends) because of his high intelligence. I imagine he would either 1) kill to avoid being caught or 2) kill the would-be victims of unsubs the team have saved over the years, like with Frank Breitkopf, to psychologically taunt and torture the team. 2. At least one of the escapees, besides Lewis, is a unsub that previously appeared on the show and was put away by the team. 3. Some of them will devolve into spree killers since they are on the run. 4. The first of the escapees will appear in the season premiere, much like how John Curtis, The Human Trafficking Ring, and Giuseppe Montolo, respectively appeared in the Season Eight, Season Ten, and Season Eleven premieres. 5. Some of them may get caught prior to the events of the Season Twelve premiere since their are so many of them. Whether or not any of these theories (or any others I may have in the future) come true will be determined by what the writers of the show decide. What do any of you think? BAUmaster628 (talk) 23:21, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Response to your theories: #I really doubt Peter will go the Frank Breitkopf route. Of course, the season hasn't even aired yet, so we don't know for certain, but for now, I don't see why Peter would do that. Maybe he could specifically go after people Hotch is connected to? Since they did set Peter up to be Foyet 2.0. But again, I don't know. #Erica Messer actually did say the staff was considering the possibility of bringing back unsubs of the past besides Peter, but none of the actors they previously worked with have called them back yet. So it is a possibility. Of course, I'll be psyched if that happens. Personally, I believe the prisons hit by the anarchists were in the D.C. area, California, and Texas, since a bunch of the cases the BAU handled (that I can name off the top of my head) were there. So we should review unsubs active in those areas and make guesses on if any of them will be coming back. #That's a given for at least one. I would also like to believe that some of them will actually become more careful and evolve to avoid getting caught, possibly to the point where they use a completely different M.O. #That's another given. #Erica Messer also said a couple of them may be caught before the season begins. I'm willing to believe the premiere episode will open with them simply catching an escapee. :UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:30, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Very, very interesting theories, my favorite being number #2, we all would love to see unsubs from the past coming back :D. About reviewing unsubs and making guesses, that's a great idea, Unsub-Zero, it would be great to know which unsubs could return. DarkMattX259 (talk) 00:02, May 7, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 Murder Club Can they be classified as a "Murder Club"? DarkMattX259 (talk) 03:51, July 12, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 :No. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:06, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Daniel Cullen So a little birdie told me that Daniel Cullen is one of the Thirteen Unsubs who escaped. Should I add him to the list? ONCEFan (talk) 19:03, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :Probably should wait until the episode airs. Should be in a few hours anyway, no harm in waiting. Though I did suspect that when I saw those sneak peeks to the premiere episode. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Timeline between The Storm and The Crimson King? Timeline I just added an inconsistancy I found with The Crimson King a while back. Rossi says "Thirteen serial killers escaped from prison in May and with your Alvez's help, we're down to five". Now if the jailbreaks did occur in May, then it's plausible because they would have had months to recapture or kill those six other serial killers. But if they escaped on September 28 (even though the episode aired in May because of the in-show timeline advancing by five months between Derek and The Sandman) and Brian Phillips' attacks occurred in late September to early October, then that would mean the BAU would only have had anywhere between a few hours and a few days to apprehend six dangerous, and probably intelligent, individuals, likely spread across the three different states. In the end, it's probably only trivial because the story still works but I felt it was worth addressing. Profiler10 (talk) 23:41, July 10, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10